


Pubertät 1:Gift

by BluesMirage



Series: Pubertät [1]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amuro from CCA, M/M, Medicine, Rebirth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 爱德华想知道，自己的养父是否真的有位肖似自己的情人？





	Pubertät 1:Gift

**Author's Note:**

> #养子×监护人设定  
> #爱德华（16）x阿姆罗（27），隐鸭骡  
> #平行宇宙，阿姆罗是CCA转生来的魂穿者  
> ＊真的有毒这个梗，我自首，我有罪  
> ＊咒骂作者请在心里进行，万分感谢

＼

雨声已停歇，从湖畔宅邸的窗子望向月光照亮的户外，能看见湖面只有微风拨动的细细涟漪。

面积不大而形状狭长的湖成为了深色的镜面，照出繁星点点的夜空，照出宅邸另一边房间亮着灯的窗户。

金发的少年凝视着那扇窗户，深缓地呼吸湿润的夜风，让其中湖水与草木们的冷涩气味帮助自己保持平静的表像。

爱德华摸着白天新剪短的头发，关上窗，最后注视了几秒玻璃上自己的倒影，将暗红色的窗帘拉起。

气味强烈一些的，颜色深些的液体更好。

他在食品柜子里翻到赢得过大家好评的茶包。

厨房流理台上冒出热气的两个白瓷茶杯样式大小都截然不同，装饰简约杯身较高的那个是少年的监护人平日使用的，稍矮的欧式曲线造型的那个是少年自己的。

他与妹妹用的是同样的一对茶杯，刚买回来时，被小女孩用无法擦改的金色油漆笔在杯身上为区分写上了大大的“Edward's”和“Sera's”。

少年用指尖沿着纯白光洁之上表明所有者的单词描画，想到即将发生的好事，他眯细了在红茶升腾起的热雾中仿佛渗入了暗色水渍的青瞳。

“我是爱德华，您睡下了吗？”

少年端着托盘，轻轻敲响了白色镶有流苏状花纹的漆面木门。

特意说明身份其实并不需要，宅邸里一向只有单亲家庭组合般的三人：年长的男子，和从小被他收养的兄妹。

但爱德华决定要这么做，就像在为自己将要实行的行为提前宣誓负责。

“还没有，进来吧。”漏出灯光的门扇里传来男人温柔清润的声音。

今晚也许就能听到这声音为自己而扭曲。

爱德华在胸腔内颤动不已的兴奋中开始感到燥热，他握住冰凉的门把手静立片刻，开门走进了这座宅邸的主卧、他和雪拉的监护人的卧室。

“有想和您谈谈的事情。”

少年稍有羞涩地微笑着，将茶杯托盘放在欧式大床的床头柜上，回身仔细关好了门。接着他取走自己的那杯，退到了床尾。

“啊，红茶是我试着按找到的新方法泡的，请务必仔细品尝看看。”

他露出更明亮笑容的时候，又从监护人那里发现了那种不同寻常的眼神。

穿着作为睡衣的丝棉衬衫的男子双手抓紧白色被子上端，吞入光线的蔚蓝色眼瞳愕然又恍惚似的睁大着，活像在卧室里见到了某个来访的熟悉之人的幽灵。

可那双眼睛看着的就只是爱德华。那视野中就只有爱德华而已。

这个男人性格言行中有些仿佛割裂的部分，哪一边都不是虚假，矛盾与螺旋皆为真实。对爱德华纯粹长辈式的温柔关怀和教诲是真的，经常过于渴望、过于深沉、过于哀伤地投向爱德华的眼神也是真的。

雪拉一直天真烂漫地喊男人“阿姆罗爸爸”，爱德华从最初缔结收养关系就认为自己是绝对做不到，这么多年都是对监护人以叔叔称呼。

爱德华一点也不认为自己今晚要做的事情是犯下错误，他只是决定将男人藏起来的复杂感情搬上明面在两人间清楚摊牌，并同时得到自己想要的。

“您又在看星空了，阿姆罗叔叔。”少年略显冷淡地说。

视线从他这里逃开之后，那个男人边一口一口抿着他泡的红茶，一边穿过落地窗看着薄云遮月而星汉更显灿烂的夜空。

“我总会想起很久以前看到的彗星，”男人的笑容在谈及一些“很久以前”的事情时总是纯粹柔软得像回到了心里的男孩儿时期，这种可爱的柔软是在兄妹俩的事情上从来没有的，爱德华对此早已嫉妒万分，“赤红光芒包围的、最美丽、却又孤独的彗星。”

男人又看向了爱德华，少年在脑海里看到了红色飞驰着的美丽光芒，还有一瞬间与仿佛无限延伸的光明同时的、模糊遥远可痛彻心扉的哀伤。

这是阿姆罗的感情。爱德华明白这一点。阿姆罗为什么会为了一颗彗星而如此心痛呢。

从进入二次发育期开始，爱德华就察觉到了自己的监护人阿姆罗•雷态度的微妙改变。

男人在以为不被发现时常会对着爱德华的侧影或背影发呆；在给兄妹俩购置夏季出游用的墨镜时，在公共场合情绪管理突然失衡；总是避免和爱德华距离太近地说话。

尤其有一点是爱德华不能忍的，他开口喊在出神的对方时常会撞上男人猛然露出的惊愕反应，然后对方马上又会装作无事发生。

那份惊愕里还有期待和欢喜，随着男人意识到面前的人是自己，那些情绪就轰然倒塌。

阿姆罗在透过自己看着谁？

在阿姆罗心里占据了那么大份量的人是谁？

赤红色的彗星，就是那个人的象征对不对？

爱德华握紧手中一口没动的红茶，把按耐已久的疑惑问了出来。

“只是个很久以前认识的人罢了。”

阿姆罗在养子的质问前掩饰着慌神，端起茶杯再连续喝了几口，想把某些会让喉咙干渴的话语都一起吞下去。

“不是叔叔的情人吗？”爱德华怀疑地扬眉，转动手中的茶杯柄。

“你怎么会那么猜？”男人笑容有些不自然，像是为表现更加正式对待谈话，将茶杯搁回了床头柜上的托盘里，坐姿也更专注地朝向床尾的少年。

没有告知过监护人，爱德华在归宅前剪掉了长度足以扎起的头发。外层微微反翘的半长碎发如上品的金丝绒穗子般，围衬着少年正向成熟硬朗发育却无损俊美天资的面孔，并未披挂耀目徽饰或华服的身影兀自浅浅散发出纯粹独特的光辉。

如同阿姆罗记忆里那个男人金红色的生命光焰。

“因为，叔叔的表情太过寂寞了，比如现在这样。”

金发青瞳的身影在阿姆罗神思发散时随意放下了茶杯，前行几步单膝压上了大床的尾端，雪白松软的被面在少年迅速膝行间不断拉扯出相互纠缠的皱褶。还与成年人有异的细长手指轻轻捧起了阿姆罗二十代后半却过于童颜的脸，匀称结实的一侧手腕上的石英表还是来自阿姆罗的16岁生日礼物。

爱德华希望自己的颤抖没有在双手上过多显现出来，一切都在顺利进行，他掌心贴合着的对方的肌肤正泛起宛如由蔷薇碾磨而得的汁液晕染起的靡艳色泽，已经落入陷阱中的那位本人却尚未知觉。

“失去了那个人，叔叔才会心里藏着那么多孤独感。”

爱德华曾在意识感应中目睹的那无限的光明里，知晓自己的监护人所悲痛的，是生命融化消逝的声音。

“叔叔爱过那个人？”

在少年突兀地给予的肌肤接触不知为何过高的温度中，在那双与两个世界的晴空皆一色的青瞳凝视中，在几乎已经能与回忆多半重叠的音色关于爱的疑问中，阿姆罗无自觉地让泪水溢出了潮热的眼眶。

“和爱德华没有关系的事罢了……”他动作剧烈地后缩离开了少年的手，狼狈地用衬衫袖子去阻拦从已经完全湿漉漉的蔚蓝色中滑落的泪水，被打湿的脸颊如同陷入低烧般发烫，似乎也将高温从指尖传染给了全身。

“明明总透过我找那个人的身影，这么说真是过分。”爱德华语调柔和地展现了怒气，将对方推进床头堆起的宽大柔弹的羽绒枕间，俯视着监护人被强行打破成熟长辈假面暴露出的无措又脆弱的神情，那像是被露水压折的铃兰花苞，可怜的洁白柔润即将溃散在土壤上，“总是被那种眼神注视着的话，动情也没办法，是您的错。”

“…别开奇怪的玩笑…，爱德华…、诶…？…”阿姆罗想先坐起来再试图用微笑和转移话题来假装一切稳定，可手臂挪动着却在床单上支不起来。

“我没有在开玩笑，”爱德华揪起监护人的领子，扯开了前两粒纽扣，“您爱过、还是依然爱着那个人也无所谓了。我爱您，我现在就想要您。”

“爱德华！”

少年充满成就感地听出对方拔高颤抖的喊声里是真正的惊慌，还有某种微妙的并非拒绝的情绪。

“嘘——”爱德华微笑着做出噤声手势，慢慢弯腰缩短两人的距离，随即将竖起的食指抵在阿姆罗微张着轻轻颤抖的唇上，言语声调就像监护人在他们兄妹幼时讲睡前故事用的那样。

“雪拉今天很晚才睡着，您也不希望吵醒她对不对？”

这不对。

这一切都不对。

由内部侵蚀全身至表层的热度让皮肤敏感度扩大了数倍，完全任人摆布的男人努力将右手覆到嘴上才封住了少年解开他衬衫时无意的刺激引发的几声喘吟。

阿姆罗已经意识到自己毫无防备坠入的陷阱，那杯爱德华精心准备的茶。肌肉缓弛和一定的催情效果，这类型的药物因为寄送问题复杂多是线下交易，爱德华的人际交往和出入场所自己前段时间就该好好管管才是。

“人心之光即使足够耀眼…又如何呢？”双手撑在阿姆罗肩旁更近地俯视他的人的青瞳凝望中是不属于少年的沉重，腔调熟悉的话语内容令阿姆罗吞凝了吐息，有些分辨不清此刻虚实，呢喃着将那个名字咬在唇边。

“…夏…亚？”

“终于知道名字了。”演技天然的少年撕下了短暂的作为诱饵的伪装，挂起诡计达成后的甜美笑容，“那个夏亚，到底是谁？”

被欺骗刺伤到内心弱点的男人咬着下唇泫然欲泣地扭头不再看他，爱德华不急于问出也许与自己肖似的情敌的身份，悠然地对待理应是自己领地的王爵一样触碰起身下人被展露出的肌肤。

常居室内又不曾有高强度锻炼的身体修长细白，肌理平缓内敛，窄韧腰线收束出两侧小巧的浅窝，薄薄脂肪令胸脯、小腹和大腿增添了微妙的丰柔触感。爱德华的抚摸暂未有任何挑逗意味，仅仅等同于被眼前艺术品俘获而以手掌顶礼膜拜着迷惑心神的每一线条每一块面的观客。他从侧腹的曲线向上游走，摩挲过肋下，停留在胸口中间。微烫的肉体弹性压在少年有点出汗的手掌下，生出黏附似的吸引力。

然而这样单纯的触摸对体内药性已经充分起效的阿姆罗而言，无异于催化起越发燥热欲情的诱邀，他尝试并拢双腿，期望在少年发现之前隐藏起身体的本质反应。

“我和那个人有多像？”爱德华继续了内容本身就是刑罚的刑讯，像监护人以前哄噩梦惊醒的自己那样用指腹为对方擦拭着泪痕，亲吻身下人红彤彤的鼻尖，“教教我，他是怎么抱您的？”

阿姆罗阖上眼帘，可那张满溢炙热情感的稚气面孔就像在视网膜上印下了光辉残像，他不知道自己还能坚持否认这些心意的想法多久。

“…你们一点也不像。他和我并不是可以相拥的情人，是直到死亡都无法相容的敌人。”阿姆罗的嗓音被热度烧灼得裹挟了细细的颗粒与气泡感，“我会看着你想着他的事，只因为我是个太过不像话的大人而已。爱德华不是任何人的替代，是我重要的家人……”

“但是您的确爱他，比爱我更多、更特别、更深刻。”爱德华已经掩饰不掉语气里急促的歇斯底里感了，“您爱那个过去的敌人远远胜过现在的家人，您看着我时总是在看着他。您害怕我变成他，让我留长发，从不给我买特定色系的衣物，都是在阻止我变得像他。可您又期待着我表现出类似他的影子。”

“…对不起。”

“请别道歉。关于他的事我不会原谅您的。”爱德华面色阴冷地松开了自己衬衫领口的饰带，跻身进对方腿间，“今后看着我的时候，请只想着我带给您的感觉。”

在这个和平世界生活的第二十七年，阿姆罗本以为的和谐家庭关系的异变彻底失控了。

“爱德华，先冷静一下，你并不是真的想这么做，…！”

阿姆罗试图晓之以理动之以情时，对方已经干脆迅速地将他的睡裤扒下去扔到地板上，低头舔了舔内着中间渗出湿印的鼓起。

“我确定我真的想这么做很久了。”爱德华将他的内裤也褪下，轻轻握住竖起的阴茎，舌尖舔着冠头顶端溢出的清液，间或发出响声地亲一下软沟和下侧系带，“叔叔的这个不也很想被我碰么？兴奋得不停地流水呢。”

平日称呼这种时候成了过于煎熬羞耻心和伦理道德感的深渊之火。阿姆罗不敢去看养子用那双薄唇和粉嫩的舌侍奉自己性器的景象，可他无可置疑地为意识到这些而完全硬了，在软滑微凉的舌面挤压着铃孔磨磨蹭蹭时射了出来。

“有点稀薄呢，叔叔经常自己做吗？想着那个人？”爱德华把没能全用嘴巴含住而溅到脸上的少许精液用手指蹭下来，在指腹间拉出液丝，像对待沾在手上的奶油一样含着指尖清理掉，笑意柔浅地望着被高潮贯穿意识又不敢喊出声而咬着枕巾泪水盈眶的男人，“以后都想着我做好不好？或者让我帮您做。”

“爱德华，拜托、停手吧，现在还……”

阿姆罗依然在一线清明意识中挣扎。少年无视他的恳求内容解开了自己的衬衫，压着他的胸膛吻住了他。他无力反抗，少年的舌头侵犯搅弄着他的口内，黏腥浊液被稀释开在舌面上和吞咽时的喉咙里。被药效熏得滚烫的胸前贴着对方已长开的体格上锻炼良好的肌理，摩擦间涌起阵阵暗波般难以名状的快慰，让人食髓知味。

“直到您为了我再度高潮为止，决不会停下的。我要您的身体记住这些感觉。”

尚未成熟但已颇具狠厉的金隼锋芒毕露的青瞳锁定了猎物，幻想逃出其的利爪只能是无望。

猎物最隐秘脆弱的柔软处被打开了。

是爱德华的手指，阿姆罗咬着湿皱的枕巾哽咽着努力不去想清楚这一点。在润肤油的滑腻感里开扩他身后狭小穴口的是他的养子的手指，余有青少年纤细感的瓷白色优雅修长的手指，与军人和机师的手不同只在指腹侧边有着握笔留下的细软小茧，在火热而由于药性轻易被驯服的甬道里转动翻弄着，将他打开得更多以待享用。

“听不到您为了我呻吟还是很遗憾。这样嘴里也很不舒服吧。”爱德华细碎地亲着自己的监护人红得旖艳的眼角，指腹磨着被油剂浇淋湿泞的肉壁探索该关照的那点，“下次我会做好准备的，当然最好是找到独处机会，尽情地听您叫出声音。”

阿姆罗一个字也没有回答，害怕自己牙关一松懈就会拦不住过于不堪的呻吟，不愿承认渴望堕落享乐的葛藤已经攀附寄生了高热敏感的身体。然而事实就是，他被自己养育了七年的孩子按在床上用手指玩弄得脊背发怵，药性与欲情互相催化着，无论多么坚固的理性都该撑不住了。

散尽力气的躯体只在某一刻如有电流在中枢深处炸开般紧绷强直起来。死死咬住枕巾的男人喉咙里发出激烈气流倒抽的可怕鸣响，盈满泪水的蔚蓝宝石里失去了清晰意识的灵光。爱德华温柔地亲上监护人颤动的喉结，扭动了下抵在内部那点上的手指，再把蔚蓝里崩溃涌溢的泪水吮吻着带走。

“好厉害，您的里面柔软地不停吸着。”爱德华笑着改换更多小动作去刺激甬道的那一块附近，嗓音越来越暗哑，“真是等不及把我的东西放进去。”

“那就快…进来……”

爱德华最开始不相信自己听见了什么。他看着监护人双颊绯红的面容，从中看到迷乱，看到肉欲鲜明的诱惑，看到抛却顾虑的放荡，看不到一丝清醒和理性。

无法反抗也无法阻止，那就本能地选择将这一切都以放弃清醒的前提来接受么。真是狡猾的大人的做法。

可爱德华并不会甘心扮演一只制造淫梦的因库巴斯。

“在触碰您的是谁？”他用指尖插弄着那一点，逼问已经浸淫情欲的温顺猎物。

“呜…、哈啊…爱德华……”男人在甜腻的喘吟里叫着他的名字，他从来想不到自己名字的每个音节可以婉转情色到这种地步，远超预计的兴奋震着他的心脏，叩着他的肋骨，他的性器为此胀得生疼。

“叔叔，看着我。”爱德华抽出手指，压着男人的腿弯，几乎将这具修长柔韧的身体对折，从解开的前链间矗立起的硬挺顶在急促翕合着的湿润穴口，“您想要我么？”

水汽朦胧的蔚蓝色依然是散焦的，爱德华靠近上去，将自己映在微漾的水面。隐约掠过身下人面上的恍然之色惹怒了他，这样的恍然爱德华太熟悉了，正是当阿姆罗看着他却其实在寻找那个人身影的表现。

“哪怕是个荒谬的梦，您也更想被那个夏亚拥抱么？”

爱德华咬着恼恨的阴森声息，却不像话地开始掉泪，好不容易撑到现在的狠厉形象在低声的呜咽里破碎了。

“…、我要是…比那个人……更早遇见您的话……”

“爱德华…？对不起…，别哭……”被少年暴露的弱气和泣音唤回神智，阿姆罗重新清醒地意识到状况，从对方悲伤而不甘的情绪里他理解了，爱德华并不是对夏亚的事情置气于怒才宣言要抱自己，是认真决定要得到与自己间更特殊的关系，为此才嫉妒着夏亚。

“说过不会原谅您的了。”爱德华立刻掩饰起失态，在衬衫前臂几下蹭掉泪痕，狠狠地亲吻都被这样过分对待了还试图伸手安慰自己的人。

稍微咬破了身下人的唇，在血味扩散间听到对方隐着痛轻唤自己的名字，他得了最喜欢的糖果似的，一扫阴霾地浮起笑容，毫无征兆也不予容缓地将性器顶进了监护人体内。

“唔…、叔叔，好紧…，吸得好厉害……”爱德华陈述着感想，一点一点将阴茎向狭窄内部插入更多。被他额头相抵不许转开脸的监护人羞耻得从脸颊到耳朵红了透，闭起来看不到宝石蓝色的眼眸是细密纤长的两弧不停发颤的睫羽，缀着眼泪的碎粒，自行隐忍着咬紧的唇让血丝又渗了出来。

爱德华吻掉那些血丝，将阴茎往收缩着的小穴里一下挺进到根部。被他进入的人又哭了，湿漉漉的奶咖色睫毛间泪水滑下几道，浑身战栗着动情地抽泣般呻吟出声，按捺不住纷乱的吐息。裹紧他阴茎的窄道内部湿软绵黏地吸吮着。

初经人事的少年有种赢得一场角斗般的高昂心境，能够紧紧抱着阿姆罗、让阿姆罗露出这种表情的只有自己，那个人就算成了白月光又怎样？

“叔叔，我可以动吗？”爱德华鼻尖蹭着监护人湿润微烫的脸颊，语调纯真如在询问一个亲子间新游戏的规则。

阿姆罗已经不会再、无法再认错这个声音了，说来也理所应当，除去心理效应后，身边从小到大看着的孩子的习惯口吻怎么会认错，不用说被他出于私心听错成的另一方还是惯用军队出身的腔调。

“…随你喜欢地做…就好。”药效大概过了一半，病态的余热还浸泡着敏感过度的神经，阿姆罗揽过压在身上的少年的背，抬脸轻轻吻他渗了薄汗的前额，给出了无视规则的权限。

这一切似乎都不对。

但他现在想要这一切，应该也可以吧。

被允许随心所欲的少年有点兴奋过度了，朝气蓬勃的年轻阴茎不断地肏开身下躯体内反射缩紧的肉壁，更深地在柔软温暖的黏膜间顶出形状，再带着黏糊糊的水液退出几寸，在重复这一流程的过程里时不时撞击到亦或粗暴地碾过贴着前列腺那点位置。

阿姆罗很愿意在这种时候说点好听的，但是越说身上动作着的少年就越过分地用硬钝冠顶捅进太深折磨他受不了的柔嫩内壁，所以他闭上嘴，只偶尔被顶得太舒服的时候软哼几下。

爱德华觉得自己快飘上云端了，交合中美妙的生理享受，爱慕对象接受了自己的心理愉悦，身下人神色迷离流于情事的姿态的视觉刺激，叠合而成的快感让第一次的他有些适应不及而产生了感官与意识的少许割裂。

“呜…叔叔…，我……”少年的青瞳里不知所措般蓄了些泪光，呼吸急促粗重，动作越加急乱。

“…嗯？快要…到了？…”被暴乱的抽插顶得浑身发抖气息不稳，阿姆罗手指震颤地抚着养子沁了汗水红扑扑的脸颊，梳理开旁边黏结的金发，“爱德华…？…”

“我、不想比叔叔…先…”爱德华习惯地微皱起精致的脸亲昵地蹭弄监护人的手掌，带了点奶音嘟囔着像一如往常的撒娇，“…可是…忍住好难……”

“…那…用手、……唔！…”

男人的床上指导不用说完爱德华已经领会了。他腾出左手握上监护人颤晃着濡湿滑腻的深色阴茎，紧紧包握住模仿性交上下套弄着。

那孩子比成年人小一点儿的白皙细长的手在帮自己手淫，想到这阿姆罗觉得脑内都要沸腾成一堆嘈杂泡沫。爱德华灵活的手指有意刮蹭着软沟和冠缘，套弄至顶端时压按已湿润黏滑的铃孔迫使它在被强硬给予的巨大快感里更多淌出汁水，体内的抽送也愈演愈烈，潮热肉壁饥渴般绞缠着碾过腺点完全进入甬道的器官，热情地律动吞吐，收缩紧密地挽留又欢欣地痉挛着溢着汁液被撑开。

已经到极限了，阿姆罗压着音量低吟，渐渐恢复力气的腰迎合着情交的韵律挺摆。男孩儿薄软的嘴唇贴上他胸口，抬起湿润干净的天空色眼瞳望向他，甘甜嘶哑地呢喃了声叔叔。他脑海中沸腾的泡沫爆炸了，在美妙的麻痹感穿刺脊髓脑底时炸成一片闪烁噪点的白。

“叔叔，哈…、我可以…射在…别的地方吗？”爱德华又急又碎地喘着气，手上的精液胡乱和监护人肌理绷紧微微抽搐的小腹上的更多抹成一片，弓起腰随着黏糊水音从高潮后加剧紧缩的小穴里把释放边缘突突直跳的阴茎拔出来。

药效大致将尽，然而遭到比麻药更炽烈的荷尔蒙着重轰炸完的阿姆罗浑身都是软的，还是敏感得过分，身上对方的手掌随意动作他就差点要叫出来，爱德华问的具体是什么也没听清楚。反正都让这孩子做到这一步了，怎样都可以吧，他眯眼从水雾中望着对方，点点头。

爱德华深深吐息着，将两膝分跨在监护人还染着情潮绯调的身躯两侧，有些无法平稳地膝行向前，直到某个合适距离时，性器前端戳在男人微微濡湿花瓣色泽的唇之间。他握着硬热沉甸的阴茎压着泛红的两瓣磨蹭着，让前液将这个人饱满柔弹的嘴唇淋得水光粘腻。

他过于温柔的监护人大概以为他想要口交，主动张开唇舔过他湿淋淋的顶端。尽管可能射在监护人的嘴里也会很舒服，爱德华还是决定坚持最初的打算。他握着欲望中心把它从对方唇舌间移开，按照最刺激自己的方式极快套弄濒临极限的阴茎，得以满足征服欲地将精液尽数射在监护人余韵间潮红未退的面孔上，将那副迷茫神色染上鲜明的淫靡。

爱德华重新俯趴下来，亲掉男人眼睫上的浊液，再轻舔那双白浊与透明黏液混杂沾染的嘴唇，贴着湿软的唇瓣越吻越深，对方也温顺地配合着他，情欲的涩腥在舌尖彼此追逐缠绵间扩散。

他撑起上身仔细看着自己的成果：监护人柔软的发卷们凌乱不堪，蔚蓝色眼眸幼鹿般湿漉漉雾蒙蒙的，眼睫湿透挂着水滴，温和清正的面孔被欲情的湿红与精液充分玷污而带了奇异的蛊惑感，还可见咬痕的水润嘴唇微张着漏出细小喘息。

“这样叔叔的身体就记住我了。”爱德华像对某个看不见的敌人宣战，朗声宣布道。他亲不够似的不断轻触地吻着监护人的唇，许久才想起拿床头的湿巾帮人擦拭脸和小腹，接着意识到了遗留问题。

“……爱德华，满足了吗？”

养子从主卧的盥洗室里拿来水盆，用浸湿的热毛巾认真帮他擦拭身体时，阿姆罗出于某种困顿无解的矛盾心境问道。

“不可能会满足的吧。”

爱德华拧着毛巾转头看他，偏偏这种时候那双青瞳真就那么相似，燃着纯粹孑然的光焰，和对他的执着。

“对您的事，我的感情可能是贪得无厌的。”

阿姆罗轻轻闭上眼睛，在身体的温暖清爽感增加之间，困倦感也渐渐袭上来。

他在意识里侧看见宇宙的繁星，在那片浩瀚星空下有人向他伸出手。曾经的每一次现实或梦境，他都没有回应过那只手。

但这次那只手伸过来，牵起了他的手。他抬眼看到气流中微微拂起的金发和凝视自己的青瞳，却不敢肯定自己在看着谁了。

紧紧握住他的手没有带着军人的手套也没有隔着驾驶服，似乎纤长白皙又更加柔软。

对不起。

他颤动嘴唇无声地说，不知是对谁。

窗外的夜空中并没有彗星划过。

＼

—END—


End file.
